peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 December 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-12-10 ; Comments *The first two tracks suffer from acknowledged distortion in the right side of the stereo, but this problem is fixed early in the Amsterdam track. *Peel says that parts of Underworld's set reminded him of the Steve Miller Band, so he will play a track by the latter in the following night's show to illustrate his point. *The Midnight Evils are in session the following evening. During this they play a cover of "Thunderbird", popularised by ZZ Top. Peel plays the original, by the Nightcaps. Sessions *Underworld Live from Maida Vale. Tracklisting *George Nooks & Bounty Killer: Party Vibe (7") Big Yard :JP: "Speaking of party vibes, I wonder if there's anybody in our studio audience that's got a corkscrew? I mean for, this is, purely technical reasons. Obviously nothing to do with opening bottles of red wine. But if you have got a corkscrew, then make yourself known to a member of the staff." *Young People: Ask The Dust (LP - War Prayers) Dim Mak :JP: "This is a record which I played once about three or four months ago and apparently you the consumers very keen on it. And I listened to it a few times since then and it's now reached the point at which it makes me cry every time I hear it so I may have to segue the next couple of records." *Amsterdam: Does This Train Stop On Merseyside? (LP - Rhyme Pays) White Label :JP: "What a genuinely great record that is, too." *Maceo & All The King's Men: Thank You For Letting Me Be Myself Again (7") House of the Fox *Underworld: Live from Maida Vale (Peel Session) #Leutin #2 Months Off #Jumbo #Trim #Moaner #Nuxx/Born Slippy *Midnight Evils: Loaded And Lonely (LP - Straight Til Morning) Estrus *Nightcaps: Thunderbird (LP - Wine, Wine, Wine) Charly *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Big Yard Dub (LP - Trench Town Dub) Original Music :JP: "Earlier on this evening when we were having a Thai meal around the corner - I won't give you the name of the restaurant 'cos I don't want you all going there, but it's where we always go when we come down to do programmes from Maida Vale, 'cos the food's fine and we really like the people that run it as well. I was talking to Karl and he said to me, "who's that Scottish bloke whose records you've been playing a bit recently who sounds as though he might have recorded for Tamla Motown or something like that?" And I said, "oh, that will be Frankie Miller". And of course, it was Frankie Miller." *Frankie Miller: Jealous Guy (7" EP - Frankie Miller…That's Who!) Chrysalis *Diplomat: Get Your Ass To Mars (12" EP - Ultrasonic Warhead) Electrolab *Ikara Colt: Wanna Be That Way (CD Single) Fantastic Plastic :JP: "He can sound a bit like Mark E Smith at times, I think - nothing wrong with that either, obviously." *Murcof: Memoria (12") Leaf *Ride: Like A Daydream (LP - Feedback To The Future) Mobile :JP: "To end the programme, one of my favourite records of all time with my favourite introduction to any record." *Misty In Roots: Introduction / Man Kind (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) Kaz :JP: "I was enjoying that so much I almost forgot about the news." File ;Name *John_Peel_20031210.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category: 2003 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online